Phineas en de Ferb-Toons
|image=PFT logo.jpg |caption= |founders= |leaders=Phineas and Ferb |members=Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Milly, Adyson, Candace |type=Pop band, Euro pop |based in= Danville |buildings=Googolplex Mall |first=Flop Starz }} Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, or more simply PFT, Is a pop group from Danville. Its lead singer, guitar player and keyboardist is Phineas Flynn, his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher played keyboards and drums, and their friends Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the Fireside Girls were their backup singers and their sister Candace sang the song as a duet with Phineas. Their hit song Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo rocketed up the charts to become a one-hit wonder. Inspiration It all started around the breakfast table when Linda Flynn explained to her sons what a one-hit wonder was. This put Phineas's brain in motion and he made a checklist of how to become one, since he only wanted to be a pop star once and move on. The Check list and Ferb's checklist of becoming a one hit wonder]] Catchy tune and Meaningless lyrics Phineas got to work on the lyrics and Ferb started working on the catchy melody. It took most of the morning and half a dozen phone calls, but they finally had their hit. Top of the chart They were a big online success and had lots of people download their song. This captured the attention of The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star They were asked to perform at the Googolplex Mall during the local auditions for the next season. The 100th contestant through the turnstiles would get to go up on stage and sing Gitchee Gitchee Goo with the band. As luck would have it, their sister Candace Flynn was the 100th contestant. Her stage fright doubled with her brothers beating her to her dream made her less than thrilled with this. When Phineas cued her, she stormed off stage to try and bust them. Diva Tantrum PFT finished their song and headed off-stage, where lead singer Phineas was approached by Ben Baxter from Huge-O-Records. This was the band's ticket to super-stardom. This was the company that launched many music careers including Lindana in 1985. Huge-O-Records offers them a huge contract for a follow-up single, but Phineas throws a diva tantrum, tears up the contract, and PFT storms into the elevator and down to the lobby. Elevator music On their way down, Phineas checks his progress on his checklist and hears Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo as elevator music. Only thing left on their list is a reunion concert. Reunion concert When they get back to the mall, they sing their song one more time, inviting Candace up on stage to sing with them again. She is much more receptive after talking to Jeremy Johnson. This could, after all, be her big break. The band plays, Candace sings beautifully, and the crowd goes wild. With no sign of stage fright, Candace begins to rethink her dislike of her brothers. They truly could be her ticket to success, but her hopes are quickly dashed by an announcement from Phineas: This was the last time PFT would sing the song and they were retiring. ("Thanks! You've been great! This is the last time we're ever gonna sing that song! We're retiring! GOOD NIGHT!) The Light goes out on her dreams (and ironically, the Mall.) ("Flop Starz") Band Members *Phineas Flynn (singer, guitarist, Keyboardist) *Ferb Fletcher (keyboardist, drums) *Lead Keyboardist Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Lead Drummer Adyson,Lead gutarist Gretchen and Vlolinist Milly (backup singers who were introduced by Phineas as the Ferbettes) *Candace Flynn (Singer, Voilnist) Trivia *Even though everyone in PFT is seen when the songs A-G-L-E-T and Come Home, Perry play, they are not considered to be songs by this band. Category:PFT Category:Bands